


Wait, What?

by riottkick



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Double Drabble, M/M, Murder, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: I went to a forest to bury a body but somebody was already there burying one





	

Hoseok shoved the large garbage bag into the trunk of his car. Looking around, he made sure no one was around to see what he had just shoved in the trunk. Shutting it, and running to the driver's door, he got in quickly.

“God, it's cold.” he said to himself, turning on the car. he wanted to get the evidence out of there as fast as possible. It wasn't his fault though, he tried hitting him, and Hoseok pushed him to hard. Carter fell down the stairs, and landed on his neck. 

He was calm, because he didn't want to make a scene. It was midnight, and no one was outside, but Hoseok was careful not to risk it.

Driving to the woods, he was in too much of a hurry to realize a familiar car parked at the entrance. It didn't matter to him anyway, because it was probably just an abandoned car. 

But with his luck, it wasn't abandoned.

Parking and getting out to pop the trunk, Hoseok prayed that no one was actually out in the woods. He began to grow nervous as he dragged Carter's body down the path. Holding his shovel, Hoseok was prepared to kill someone else.

But then, he saw someone he didn't expect.

“Taehyung?”

“Hoseok?”


End file.
